


Of Pasta And Perfume

by CBfied



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBfied/pseuds/CBfied
Summary: Jeonghan was hungry. No, not that typical type of hungry. He wanted his lover. Of course, Seungcheol will always oblige.But in bed, it's always the other way around. It's Jeonghan who submits and gets devoured.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 46





	Of Pasta And Perfume

Jeonghan was already on his way to their apartment. It was a tiring day for him, especially that their group's comeback is already near. They had an online fansign event today, he went to the venue immediately after their practice. Still, he was happy because he saw their fans, his fans.

But one fan left an impression on him. It was a fan who's also a shipper of him and his boyfriend. Yes, **_his boyfriend Seungcheol._** That fan asked about the promised pasta vlive which was left in the list of the unfulfilled to-do's with his boyfriend. He teasingly answered the fan by telling her that his boyfriend is all talk and no move at all. But they were really planning to do it in a month or two. It's just that they were really busy preparing for everything for the past few months--online concert, Japanese comeback, Korean comeback.

As soon as Jeonghan got home, he immediately took a bath and got his phone from his bag. He received a message from Cheol, asking him if he already got home. He answered his boyfriend by making a call.

 _"Are you home already?"_ , Seungcheol asked with a deep voice, a sound that Jeonghan will never get tired of hearing, a sound that will always send shivers down his spine.

"Yes, I arrived home a couple of minutes ago."

 _"What do you want for dinner? Do you want me to cook for you?"_ , Cheol asked with sweetness and concern in his voice.

"You know, a fan asked me today about our pasta vlive.", Han chuckled. "I'm craving for pasta. Will you cook for me?"

 _"Anything for my baby."_ , Cheol answered, now entering his car.

"Okay then. I'll just wait for you. Take care. I love you."

_"I love you too, Hannie."_

Jeonghan laid down on their bed and waited for his boyfriend. He got a bit bored so he opened his twitter account. Yes, he has a twitter account and nobody knows about it except him and his boyfriend. Ever since he learned that there are people who were shipping them, he took interest in reading all of the comments and posts about them on the bird app. He searched for their ship name, jeongcheol, and read the tweets under it. He was scrolling through the pictures, the tweets, saying how they're adorable together and how people wish they were really together (which made him happy) when one tweet and a reply under it caught his attention.

_"Seungcheol said the reason he uses the Creed perfume/cologne is because people around him don't use it much,, so whenever he goes to the company lobby, the staff, everyone already knows he's here cuz of his distinct perfume smell."_

_"If Seungcheol's shirt is still in Jeonghan's room then does Jeonghan's room also smell like Seungcheol ? Is the shirt just a glorified scent diffuser-"_

Han almost dropped his phone because **these were all accurate.** Yes, his lover is wearing an expensive perfume because of the said reason **and he is keeping his boyfriend's clothes inside his room because one, they're living together, they're sharing one room and one bed and two, he loves the scent of his boyfriend so much.**

Jeonghan then had the urge to get up and wear one of Cheol's sweaters. Oh how he loves this scent so much. He was busy smelling his boyfriend's scent when suddenly he got hard down there. Maybe he just misses his boyfriend so much and this is the first time in weeks that they will spend the night together. They have been sleeping in dorms and hotels due to their hectic schedule and the company finally allowed them to go to their homes and rest for three days. Or maybe it's because of his boyfriend's deep voice in the phone a while ago. Or maybe both. Either way, he just wants one thing: **_to be rammed by his boyfriend tonight._**

Han became so excited that he wore his boyfriend's cardigan _with nothing underneath_ , sprayed his expensive perfume, tucked himself under the sheets and waited for his lover to come home. He was so excited and nervous at the same time. He has never done this before but for some reason, after reading the tweets, _he became hungry, he wanted to be ravished._

Jeonghan's heartbeat paced fast when he heard the door in their apartment open. Cheol is home. He became harder, his thoughts ran wild when he heard his boyfriend's voice.

"Hannie?"

He heard footsteps towards their room, making him more excited.

"Hannie? Are you asleep?"

Jeonghan just hummed in response. He doesn't want to stand up and ruin his surprise. He wants his boyfriend to discover himself what he prepared.

When Cheol got only a hum as an answer, he immediately went towards Han and touched his forehead and face. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No…"

"Hey, look at me. Do you want to eat? I'll cook the pasta for you.", Cheol said lovingly.

But he was immediately taken aback when Jeonghan slowly stood up and revealed his surprise. His boyfriend, in all his beauty and glory, is wearing his sweater with nothing underneath.

"Han--wha--"

Jeonghan, who gained confidence because of his lover's reaction, reached Cheol's hand and let him touch his body--from his neck down to his chest and finally on his hard on.

**_"I'm hungry, Cheol."_ **

Losing all the restraint that he had in his mind and body, Cheol attacked Han with a deep and passionate kiss. This is the first time his lover did this for him and who is he to refuse? He succumbed to his boyfriend's beauty, kissing and licking him in all parts that needed attention while pinning his boyfriend's hands on top of his head.

"Damn, Hannie. _You're making me crazy."_

Jeonghan shivered. His boyfriend's deep voice sent tingles all over his body, making him crave and yearn for more. He has never felt this needy before but he brushed that thought off. All he wanted now was to be fucked hard, to feel all his boyfriend's love and attention by making their body one.

_"Make a mess out of me."_

Cheol gladly obliged, now licking and sucking his boyfriend's dick. He loves it so much when Jeonghan is writhing and screaming under him, full of lust and pleasure. He kissed his lover's hole, giving it all the attention it needs. He knows that Jeonghan is loving all of these, the need becoming more evident as his hair was being tugged harder.

"Cheol-- ah… Ahh fuck!!!"

Seungcheol continued fucking his boyfriend's hole using his tongue, he did not stop until Han released his cum.

"Cheol!!! Ahh!!!"

Jeonghan was now panting, tired from releasing his fluid that he has been holding in when he suddenly heard the cap of the lube pop.

"Cheol… I just came…"

Seungcheol answered him with a kiss. **_"We're not done yet. You asked for this, right?"_**

Jeonghan felt his blood rush down again as he heard his boyfriend's deep voice and as he saw how hungry his lover is for him. Cheol was big, enough to satisfy his hole everytime they fucked but this time, it was as if the dick in front of him became bigger than before.

"Hannie… I won't stop even if you asked to. I won't stop until I cum. Understood?"

Jeonghan nodded, being submissive and all under his boyfriend. What made him oblige more was the strong scent coming from his boyfriend. He sprayed his boyfriend's perfume on but it's really different when the scent is coming from Cheol. He can't help but cling to Cheol's arms, inhaling his scent and biting his neck as he was being rammed and fucked deep and hard.

"Fuck, Jeonghan. Fuck!!!"

Their voices became louder, shouting each other's name in pleasure. Jeonghan was already near his second climax when Seungcheol suddenly stopped, carried him without removing his dick inside and pinned him to the wall.

"I love it whenever you make that expression, Hannie.", Cheol chuckled, teasing his boyfriend. _"Moan for me more. Scream my name so you know who is fucking you now and who you belong to."_

"Cheol… please… mor--ahhh!!!"

Jeonghan wasn't able to finish what he was saying when Seungcheol suddenly began ramming his insides again. He held on his boyfriend's neck tighter, he squeezed his legs more, wrapping Seungcheol with all of him.

"Jeonghan… fuck… I love you so much. So fucking much.", Seungcheol whispered, emphasizing each word by thrusting hard inside Jeonghan.

"Cheol--ahhh!!! I… love you too…"

They screamed in ecstasy, moaning each other's name as they reached their climax, finishing it all off with a sweet and deep kiss.

_____

Jeonghan is now lying down on their bed, all cleaned and washed up. That's one of the things he loves about Seungcheol--he takes care of him all the time. His man never failed to make him feel loved even with just simple things.

He was close to dozing off when Seungcheol opened the door in their bedroom, carrying a tray with pasta and drinks on it. Jeonghan melted at the sight--his boyfriend is wearing nothing but his sweatpants, looking so damn hot but at the same time he also looks so soft by doing these things for him.

Jeonghan got up, tied his robe and tugged Seungcheol towards him as soon as he placed the tray on their bedside table.

"Cheol, _thank you."_

Seungcheol chuckled. "Why? What's the matter, _love?"_

"Nothing. I just… **_I feel so lucky for having you._** "

This time, it was Seungcheol who melted. **He loves Jeonghan so much. So much that it will always be his lover on top of his priorities.** "We are both lucky to have each other, then."

Jeonghan smiled, snuggled himself inside his boyfriend's arms. "People were asking when we will have our pasta vlive."

Seungcheol chuckled. "I was planning to do it tonight _but you seduced me._ I lost all my inhibitions when I smelled my scent on you and when I saw you wearing nothing but my sweatshirt."

Jeonghan playfully slapped his arms, now being all shy. "That's… that's just because I missed you!!!"

Seungcheol laughed. There are really a lot of sides when it comes to Jeonghan and he will never get tired of discovering all of these. "I missed you too, Hannie. This night will be indeed one of the memorable ones…"

"You're teasing me!"

"No…", Cheol chuckled, brushing Han's hair. "Let's do the pasta vlive soon."

Jeonghan nodded in agreement, smiling. He can't wait to read all those comments and fan fictions about it once they fulfill that promise.

_**"I can't wait."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been reading a lot of angst Jeongcheol fics on my timeline so I decided to write a different one--a smut. Lol. I can't get these things out off my head so I decided to write a fic about it.
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic!!! I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to leave comments and kudos!!!
> 
> You can reach me on my twitter account, @PCYGnani.


End file.
